It's Birthday Surprise
by EasonChow1216
Summary: It's almost Makoto's birthday and they plan to throw a surprise birthday party for Makoto. [Mostly fluff, MakoHaru] (Sorry I suck at summaries)


**It's Birthday Surprise**

Haruka woke up early that morning as usual, going through his daily routine, but something on the calendar caught his eye during his trip to the bathroom today. "Today is November 13th." Haruka simply said to himself as his eyes gazed throughout the calendar when he stopped at a particular point. "November 17th, Makoto's birthday" was neatly written on that date with a green marker. "Four more days until Makoto's birthday…" He thought deeply before continuing on to his daily routine.

As usual, Makoto was waiting for him outside the house, playing with the neighbourhood kitten that always appears near the staircase. Makoto turned back when he felt Haru's presence behind him. "Good morning, Haru-chan." He smiled as he looked at the raven-haired male. Haruka quickly retorted "Told you to lay off the –chan." He huffed as he walked down the stairs to where Makoto is, and started their journey towards their school. Haruka started to look back into what had happened yesterday.

* * *

"_Ne, Rei-chan, Haru-chan, Gou-chan, may I speak with all of you in private?" Nagisa suddenly asked during lunch as he pulled them away from Makoto, who is confused by the situation._

_They were now standing in the staircase that leads back down to the classrooms. When Nagisa was sure that Makoto was out of earshot, he turned around, facing them before he started talking. "Do you know what's coming up this Sunday?" Nagisa asked excitedly._

_"Is it some kind of holiday?" Gou asked as she tilted her head._

Rei was thinking hard. "It's definitely not Thanksgiving, which is on the 28

_th__ of November, what could it be?" He thought before he gave up and asked "What is it _about Nagisa-kun?"

_Haruka sighed, losing his patience, he simply said "It's Makoto's birthday."_

"Ding-ding-ding! You got it right Haru-chan! As expected of you!" Nagisa cheered as he clapped his hands.

"Makoto-senpai's birthday!?" Rei and Gou said in unison, completely surprised by the new information as Makoto never really told them when his birthday was.

"_Rei-chan and Gou-chan is slow…" Nagisa pouted before he happily said "Since it's almost his birthday, we should throw a surprise birthday party for Mako-chan!" He suggested._

_For once, Haruka actually agreed to take part in Nagisa's plans. His plans in the past usually don't end well but this one doesn't seem to sound so bad, and Haruka himself wanted to celebrate Makoto's birthday also. He decided to go along with it._

"_**But we must not tell Mako-chan about any of this. Is that clear?"**_

* * *

What Nagisa said made Haruka a bit worried for two reasons. First of all, Makoto could always read his mind somehow; keeping this from him would be harder than he thought. Second of all, he doesn't really like lying to his friend either since Makoto was always honest with him.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto waved his hand in front of the raven-haired male. Haruka instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed that the taller male was staring at him. "Haru, are you alright?" the male asked again. "Nothing." He simply said as he turned away, walking towards the school. Hoping that his friend would not notice anything odd with him.

Ditching Makoto after school is an almost impossible task for Haruka. As they are practically together most of the time. But when school ended he managed to slip away from Makoto's sight and went home.

The living room is crowded, which he could've guessed since not only Nagisa invited Gou and Rei, but also Rin.

"Haru-chan, where have you been? We've been waiting!" Nagisa whined.

Haruka simply sat down next to Nagisa, ignoring the last question. He wondered why they always choose his house as a meeting place instead of others. He sighed as Nagisa starts talking.

"Now that everyone is here! Let's start the meeting shall we?" Nagisa excitedly said as he clapped his hands together before he continued "Firstly, have any of you got presents for Mako-chan?" He asked as he looked at everyone.

"For me, I already made something for Makoto-senpai!" Gou happily said before she continued "But I didn't bring it over today so you guys will have to wait until senpai's birthday to see it." She finished before looking at Rei.

"T-This is what I got for Makoto-senpai…" Rei said while rummaging through his school bag before he pulled out a book. "Technique Swim Workouts" was written on it.

"So normal…" Nagisa simply said as he stared at Rei.

"What do you mean by that Nagisa-kun!?" Rei quickly retorted before he continued "I chose this book because it contains workouts that focuses on improving general swimming efficiency, with specific workouts for each of the competitive swimming strokes." He pushed his glasses up as he finished, seemingly proud of the present he got for his senpai.

"What about you Rin-chan, Haru-chan? Did you guys get him anything?" Nagisa nosily asked the two males as they haven't said anything yet.

"Why do you care if I got him a present or not?" Rin growled as he crossed his arms before he noticed that Haruka was glaring at him. "Okay fine, I did get him something." He gave up when the glare gets a little bit uncomfortable for Rin's liking.

"Then what about you Haru-chan?" Nagisa finally asked.

Haruka didn't say anything as he looked away in response.

"Haru-chan hasn't thought about it yet huh? Well we can sort that out later. Now that we sorted out the presents, we should prepare for the cake and other party stuff." Nagisa said as he pulled out a list he got from the local bakery from his bag, listing all the different cakes that they can have for the birthday party.

"There's no need for that." said Haruka as he snatched the leaflet away from Nagisa's hands. "I'm baking the cake for Makoto." he said coolly, though determined.

"Really!? Then we'll leave it to you Haru-chan!" Nagisa happily said before he continued "Then all that's left is the decorations! For that we will do that so focus on baking the cake okay Haru-chan?"

He simply nodded.

* * *

For the past two days, Makoto noticed that his friends acted rather strange, but the one thing that really put Makoto's mind in worry was when Haruka started to avoid him suddenly whenever possible, which was almost unheard of as they were practically inseparable before, they walked to school together, they have lunch together, they swim together, they practically do everything together.

"Was it something I did?" He thought to himself as he lay on his bed after a long day at school, but nothing came up to his mind as he felt asleep.

The next day, the day before his birthday, Makoto decided to visit Haruka since this is going way too far. He was surprised that Haruka did answer the door right after he rang the doorbell.

"M-Makoto…" Haruka seems surprised that his friend dropped by.

"Hey Haru…? Are you cooking?" He asked as he noticed that there are some stains on his friend's apron.

"Yes. Sorry I'm a bit busy right now, can you come over tomorrow?" Haruka said, looking down, not even looking into the other's eyes.

Makoto was a bit hurt that his best friend wouldn't even look at him, but seeing that Haruka doesn't even want to talk to him, he simply gave up "Sure, then I'll see you tomorrow." He said without even looking back as he walked away, feeling depressed that he might've really done something wrong.

* * *

To be honest, lying to Makoto was already hard enough for the dolphin, but seeing his friend being sad all about it was even more heartbreaking, but he only have to put up with it for one more day.

He decided to focus on baking the chocolate cake the second time, since the first time ended up badly when Rin and the others discovered that there are mackerel in the cake when they were asked to try, which they didn't take it in very well.

Meanwhile in Haruka's living room, things cannot be livelier than it can be when four people are gathered together, decorating every nook and cranny of the room.

"Oi Nagisa! Couldn't you get better balloons than this!?" Rin growled as he pointed at the peculiar balloons that were just placed on the sides.

"But, that's the Iwatobi-chan special edition balloons; I'm sure Mako-chan will like it!" Nagisa whined.

Arguing with Nagisa is pointless so Rin decided to just focus on decorating the walls with his sister, of which they are already halfway done.

Rei simply ignored the whole commotion as he was busy setting up the table, placing all the party hats, poppers and streamers neatly on the table before placing everyone's presents tidily stacked in the corner of the living room.

"This is beautiful." Rei pushed his glasses.

"Tsk, of course it is, I did the decorating after all." Rin smirked, sounding proud.

"Hey, WE did." Gou exclaimed.

"Everyone did a great job, I'm sure Mako-chan will love it!" Nagisa cheerfully said, still admiring the decorated room.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, a strong scent of chocolate lingered in the air. The chocolate cake was finally done, the decorations on the cake was perfect. And despite that Haruka couldn't put mackerel in the cake at the end; he figured it would still be good enough for Makoto. He then put the cake into the fridge so that it would be ready for tomorrow's birthday party. He smiled to himself as he thought of the olive-haired male enjoying the cake and the "present" he would give him tomorrow.

* * *

Finally, it was November 17th, Makoto's birthday. As promised Makoto was standing right outside Haruka's house, waiting for someone to answer when he pushed the doorbell, to which Nagisa answered.

"Mako-chan, I'm glad you're here! Hurry up and come in~!" Nagisa giggled as he pulled the taller male into the house.

"N-Nagisa? W-wait! What are yo-"Makoto said but he was cut off mid-sentence when he was pulled into the living room. He was completely put off-guard when the lights came on.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone in the room cheered as Makoto entered.

"E-Everyone…" Makoto was loss for words as he was completely astounded by what everyone had prepared for his surprise birthday party.

"Makoto, happy birthday." Haruka said while putting down the birthday cake he had prepared for the birthday boy yesterday on the table.

"H-Haru…" He stuttered, still speechless.

"Why are you standing there? Come and sit, you are the main character today after all!" Rin huffed, but smiling at the same time.

Makoto complied as he sat next to Haruka and Rin, facing the birthday cake.

"Makoto-senpai, we're sorry that we've been keeping this from you, we wanted to make it a surprise so…" Rei apologized.

"It's okay, thanks everyone!" Makoto chuckled, accepting their apology as everyone sat down together around the table.

"Make a wish Mako-chan!" Nagisa said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll have to think about it first." He smiled before he closed his eyes.

In truth, he already knew what to wish for, and he blew all of the candles out as he made that wish.

Haruka glanced at Makoto and smiling a little, he wondered what Makoto wished for though; he'll ask them later as right now the party has just started.

Everyone except Haru gave their presents to Makoto.

Makoto got a book on swimming techniques and drills from Rei.

An electronic dictionary from Rin that provides definitions of English words in Japanese, which is very useful to him as he wasn't really good at English.

A scrapbook full of photos from their previous camp from Gou.

And finally an orca plush toy from Nagisa. According to Nagisa, he said that Makoto reminds him of an orca so he got this orca plushy for him as a present.

Overall, Makoto really enjoyed the surprise birthday party that they've threw for him.

* * *

"Bye everyone thanks for coming! See you tomorrow at school!" Makoto waved goodbye to his friends as they left home, the party ended with a blast and he was still feeling joyful as he went back into the house.

Haruka on the other hand just finished cleaning the living room and washing the dishes. As he exited the kitchen he saw Makoto already waiting for him outside the door.

"Haru, is it okay if I spend the night here?" Makoto asked, blushing a little.

"I don't see any problems with it." Haruka simply said as he walked upstairs towards his bedroom, Makoto followed soon afterwards, feeling particularly happy.

As there is only one bed in Haruka's room, naturally they're going to sleep together, which Haruka didn't mind at all, since they've done it many times in the past already.

"Ne, Haru. Thanks for baking that cake for me." Makoto whispered softly as he hugged the Raven haired male.

"It was nothing… I'm sorry that I've been hiding things from you." Haruka apologized in return, feeling guilty of what he had done to him.

"You were just trying to make it a surprise for me, I can understand." Makoto smiled warmly as he cupped his friend's chin. "And I believe that you owe me something." He smirked.

Haruka kissed Makoto the moment he finished his last sentence, they shared a passionate kiss. Haruka could still taste the sweetness of the chocolate cake in Makoto's mouth. He broke out from the kiss soon afterwards. "Happy Birthday… Makoto." He smiled a little as he said.

"Thanks, Haru-chan. That was the best birthday present ever." He smiled as they shared another kiss together.

* * *

A/N: This actually took me two days to write. I'm not really a creative person so naturally it takes a long time for me to write anything properly. Sorry for all the spelling/grammatical mistakes that I might've made in the fanfic as I wanted to upload this as soon as I finish it. I hope you guys like it.

As for Makoto's wish? Of course being together with his Haru-chan forever.


End file.
